It has been suggested that chylomicrons or their remnants are atherogenic. Our goal is to develop and apply a test which can measure chylomicron and chylomicron remnant clearance to see if abnormalities in this process correlate with fasting lipoprotein abnormalities associated with premature atherosclerosis.